Heaven Can Wait
by I'mNotCleverLoL
Summary: I never expected to meet Sam and Dean Winchester. They were a pain in my butt if I'm to be honest- Constantly screwing things up, and don't get me started on Dean's lame pranks. But I guess they grew on me, and when I learned that Dean had sold his soul to save his little brother, I knew I had to do something to help them out. (starts in season 3)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own supernatural unfortunately. So I'll sit in my corner and cry. Anyways, this starts in season 3 but isn't necessarily going to follow all of the episodes, just the basic plot of Dean selling his soul and then what comes afterwards.  
**_

* * *

The first thought that went through my mind when I saw what happened, when I saw the blood, the pain and the tears was- How had it all come down to this? We had tried everything, every course of action that could possibly be attempted- Every lead, every insignificant little piece of crap that Sam would find written down in a book, we investigated- And still, it happened. He was gone.

I honestly never would have expected this to happen, I mean- No one would. You live as normal a life as you possibly can despite growing up knowing monsters are real, and still you're blown away by what else was out there.

But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself, I need to go back to when it all began. It was a year ago now when I first met them. I had been on my own for a while now, my partner in crime had gone missing. My sister Erin. We had grown up Hunters after our Mother was killed in a nursery fire on our sixth month birthdays. Needless to say we were twins. But, after she was killed our Dad, I dunno, I guess he just couldn't handle it. He wanted revenge, which I guess would be normal considering his wife was pretty much gutted and burned alive on the fucking ceiling- But still, you'd think that since he had two twin girls to raise he might have chosen a different line of work. Our entire lives we were pushed around and molded into the perfect warriors. My sister though, she was different. Yeah, sure she was a great hunter- She could shoot a gun or swing a knife just like anyone else, but she was always different. There was always a gleam in her eyes that could never quite be explained. Something that only _I _could describe as being a darkness.

And then, twenty three years after our Mom died she disappears on a piddly salt and burn job. Just up and vanished. So, I guess that's where my story began. The story of how I met the Winchesters.

* * *

This was my job, I told myself, _my _case- I found it first and I wasn't the type of girl that played well with others. But, there they were- These two pain in the ass boys that just up and run in like I'm a damsel in distress in dire need of a rescue. I remember when I first saw them, after kicking the door down and bursting into the building like two crazed pit bulls, that this was a complete inconvenience. It wouldn't be the first time I came across some idiots that considered themselves Hunters, and in the end would get their asses kicked. So, I figured that it would be the same this time around.

Why they thought I needed rescued was beyond me. It should have been clear the second they set eyes on me that I had a pretty good handle on things. After all, I had just whacked the head off a blood thirsty vamp, so... Wasn't that proof enough that I didn't need to be saved?

But there they were, they skidded to a stop inside the tattered remains of what used to be this houses living room, just staring at the headless guy at my feet- My bloody machete, and the pissed off expression I carried.

"Uh..." The tall one said. "Ok, yeah... Looks like we're a little late."

I glared at the second man. He wasn't as tall but that didn't seem to matter. He looked as though he could roll a few heads.

"Ya think, Sam?" He retorted, rolling his eyes at the site. "So, who the hell are you?"

I arched a brow at his abrasiveness.

"Better question would be is, who the hell are _you_?" I snapped back.

He narrowed his eyes at me, pursing his lips. "Wow, ok- Didn't sign up for this. Hey, we just thought you might need some help in here. A guy on the street said he saw some chick walk into the house- Which we knew was where some vamps were held up."

"Well as you can clearly see- The vamps are dead." I pointed to the body at my feet, and the one that was barely visible through the kitchen doorway. "All under control. You can go now."

Both men didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Well," Who I now knew was Sam, said. "Did you do all of this alone?"

"Yeah, shocker right?" I shoved my machete back in its holster.

He chuckled nervously. "A little, yeah. It's not everyday we come across a hunter who can handle a nest of vamps on her own."

"There's a first time for everything," I sneered stepping over the body. "So, it's been fun- But I gotta run."

"Wait a second." Sam blocked my path. "Were there only two of em? Did you take them all out?"

"There were two others, they're in the basement. It was a small nest, not a big challenge so like I said- All under control." I motioned towards the door. "Can I get through, please?"

He shifted on his feet before lugging his big self out of my way. I gave a sarcastic smirk before exiting the house and making it back to my 66 firebird. Sweet ass ride if you ask me, and it was fast as hell which is what I needed for a quick get away on most occasions. When I spotted a 67 chevy impala parked not twenty feet from my car I skidded to a stop. Obviously it was theirs and I had to give them props for having a pretty awesome car as well.

After my cargasm I hopped behind the wheel and peeled away, taking a glance in the rear view mirror to see the two strangers leaving the house and jumping back in their own vehicle. Like I said, I didn't work well with others but that was mainly my Dads fault. Growing up he taught my sister and I to trust no one, including other hunters. Because generally they would use you when they needed you and leave you to die afterwards. So, my entire life growing up we very rarely had any contact with hunters and if we did- Well... Let's just say we didn't see them again.

My stomach was rumbling to the point it was going to eat my insides, I needed food- But after a quick glance at my reflection in the mirror I cringed.

"Jeez, Kate- Really? You can't kill a few vamps without getting blood sprayed?"

Since I didn't exactly have a shower on hand I made do with wet wipes I kept in my glove box. As I drove I washed my face off with the other until my skin wasn't blood speckled. My hair thankfully was dark enough that if any blood was there it didn't show, and my clothes, well- I could easily cover over my t-shirt with a jacket. I was starving to death, I hadn't eaten since the night before I and figured that was enough torture.

So I pulled into the drive of the towns local diner, parked my car and trotted my way inside sitting on a bar stool up front. As I flicked through the over sized menu, I didn't notice who sat beside me until I lowered the menu and saw a pair of pissed off green eyes glaring at me.

"Oh for the love of..." I muttered. "Seriously?" It was Sam and the unnamed dude from the vamp house. "What, are you guys following me now?"

"Calm down, sweetheart-" Unnamed guy said. "We're just here for some burgers, just like you."

"Right, because Hunters are just that trustworthy." I lied my menu down. "Just who the hell are you guys anyways?"

Mister Sarcasm wasn't gonna answer that question- He only gave me a smirk and returned his attention to his own menu, before Sam said.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

Dean clearly wasn't happy with his brother giving their names and he rolled his eyes. "So, we gave you ours, you give us yours."

"Kate." I blurted, then chugged at my coke.

"Kate?" Sam shrugged. "Just Kate?"

"I didn't hear you giving _your _last name."

Dean leaned his elbows on the bar. "Well, _Kate_- Are you aware that there's a chunk of vamp flesh in your hair?"

My eyes shot up to his and he sat there for a moment before giving me a cheeky grin. I quickly fled to the ladies room and cleaned myself up more before returning to my seat.

"You're welcome." Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

Sam gave half a smile, seeming to apologize for his smart ass brothers attitude before chowing down on a salad.

It was definitely awkward trying to eat my damn food with them sitting right there. I didn't know these guys- They could have been frickin anyone for all I knew. They could have been dangerous- Although they didn't seem like the types of guys that would knock your head off when you weren't looking.

Eventually I managed to ignore them for the most part as I ate my lunch, only stopping once I realized they were quietly discussing a job.

Sam mentioned something about a haunting in the next town over, so far three people had been completely shredded behind locked doors and windows. No witnesses, no clues what so ever that lead people to believe it was an actual person committing the crimes. Sam and Dean both seemed to think it was a vengeful spirit, which after I opened up my laptop and did the same bit of research Sam had- I was inclined to agree.

Ok, so since they screwed up my last job I was going to screw up theirs. So I paid my tab and slipped out when they had both taken a trip to the mens room.

This was going to be interesting, I thought- And couldn't help but snicker to myself as I sped out of town.

Game on, boys. Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

When I noticed their Impala pull to a stop in front of the crime scene I inwardly snickered to myself. These guys, really... For being Hunters they didn't exactly know how to shag ass to a job.

I adjusted my jacket and returned my attention to the sniveling couple in front of me who had previously been giving me information on the death of their son.

"And you said that you found him in the bathroom?" I asked, faking sympathy.

"Yes, he was on the floor... There was so much blood." The woman sniffled.

"I know this is probably going to be a hard question to answer, but are you absolutely certain that your son wouldn't have done this to himself?"

The husband looked at me in horror. "He was seventeen years old, a straight A student, had friends and was popular- So, no... He wouldn't have done this to himself."

"I'm sorry, but I'm required to ask that, Sir." I smiled faintly. "Now, these questions might sound strange but I need to know if you've heard any odd noises, or felt any cold chills, things like that?"

They gaped at me like I was insane, because clearly some crazed murderer broke into their house and slaughtered their son- Even though every single door and window was locked and there were no signs what so ever of a break in- They still thought it. But, I couldn't outright ask them if it was a ghost that slit their sons wrists.

Sam and Dean entered the house shortly after, once they flashed their own phony badges to the officer guarding the door. As soon as they stepped inside and spotted me I smirked at them with an arched brow.

"Excuse me, please. But my partners have arrived." I said, dismissing the couple as I strode across the living room where two two boys stood. "Wow guys, what took you so long?"

"What the hell..." Dean grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm doing the job, genius-" I smiled. "Isn't it kinda obvious?"

"How'd you even know about this..." Sam then stopped himself. "The diner. You were listening at the diner, weren't you?"

I shrugged. "I can't help it if your voices carry."

"Ok, you know what?" Dean stepped closer and got in my face. "You wanna play like that? Ok fine, bring it. It's on, sister." He sneered at me. "You don't know who you're messin with here."

"I'm trembling." I sighed in response.

"Look," Sam stepped between us as though we would start throwing punches. "We're all here now there's no reason why we can't work together on this one, right?"

"Oh, hell no." Dean shook his head. "I'm not workin with this chick, I'd end up gankin her before the ghost."

"_Yeahh_," I nodded. "As much as I hate to agree with your dimwit brother, I kinda gotta with this one, Sam. I don't think it'd be a good idea if we worked together." I shrugged off my jacket and slung it over my arm. "So, you guys do your thing, I'll do mine- And we'll see who ganks the ghost first."

After hearing that it seemed a fire had bit lit from under Dean and he moved past me to do his fair share of interrogating the victims family. Sam only sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance before joining him. Myself, I darted back out to my car to head for the library to dig up any kind of history I could find on the house. It had been a long time since I had any competition and I was determined to be the winner. Nothing wrong with a little friendly hunting game.

Once at the library I skimmed through anything and everything I could find on the house, discovering that in the early 1900's it was owned by a wealthy politician who, from what the librarian claimed, wasn't exactly the most honorable man. Meaning, he had affairs with his maid staff behind his wifes back, and had bore at least three illegitimate children. Yeah, nice guy this one, really... Great... Or not.

But, in 1912, this man had the misfortune of being a passenger aboard the RMS Titanic, and was one of the victims. He died of course, but his wife survived by escaping on one of the lifeboats. His body was fished from the water and returned home, where they held an elaborate and over the top funeral. During the grieving and weeping at his casket one of the dudes mistresses decided it was time to throw her self on the body in a fit of blubbering crazy- Causing a scene which resulted in the Widow pulling a gun from her purse and blowing the womans head off. She was arrested but somehow got off because her lawyer claimed she was momentarily insane and grief stricken. History on the Widow pretty much disappeared after that, but from what I could tell- She lived in the house until the 30s, died, and then was buried on the property out back.

Something told me it wasn't the widow that was the vengeful spirit, mainly because there really wasn't a reason for her to be vengeful on the family living there now. They held no ties to them, weren't even distant relatives. So I excluded the wife from the ganking ghost list and moved on. The only other death on the property was a farm hand that somehow managed to fall face first onto a pitch fork, after apparently beating himself to a pulp. Yeah, clearly it was murder but for some odd reason no one was charged for it and it was deemed an accident. They had questioned the widows eighteen year old son, but nothing much came from it. So to me, it was looking like the farm hand could have been the ghost I was looking for- Since the victims had all been teenage boys. Nothing like holding a grudge against all young guys if it was one that had imbedded a farm tool in your face, right?

Since this was pretty much the only lead I had, I thumped my books closed and placed them on the kids shelf, just in case those brothers decided to take a trip to the library- I didn't wanna make their searching easy for them. After that, I returned to my car only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw the windshield had been completely pelted with eggs.

"What the..."

I gritted my teeth and took a circle, spotting the boys Impala parked across the street. Dean was sitting at the wheel, leaning halfway out of his open window. He gave me a sarcastic smart ass smile and wave, then promptly zoomed off.

"Oh my god..." I watched them go with my hands clenched into fists. "He is so dead."

You don't mess with a girls ride! Everyone knew that! He had messed up big time with this one, that asshole!

I pulled my cell phone and dialed 911, listening to it ring three times before someone picked up.

"Someone just shop lifted from the convenience store," I said. "They're driving a black 67 chevy impala, it's two young guys. Please get them, they're getting away."

I then hung up and jumped in my car after cleaning off my windshield. Now I started for the cemetery where the farm hand was buried, and ten minutes later spotted flashing lights as the impala was pulled over to the side of the road and both brothers were getting frisked while Deans face was smashed into the hood of the cop car.

I slowed just enough to roll down my window, casting Dean the same smart ass smirk he had given me, then continued on my way. I just barely saw him widen his eyes at me and mouth something along the lines of "Fuck you" before he was out of site.

Yeah, maybe it was a little harsh actually calling the cops on them- But it's not like they could hold them for anything. They hadn't really shop lifted, and the cops would realize that once they came to find out that no one had actually reported a crime from said convenience store. They'd be back on the road in under an hour, which gave me that much time to dig up the grave and salt and burn the bones. But, I knew that I was gonna have to expect something even bigger done to me as revenge. Dean didn't seem to be the kind of guy to let things go.

Once I found the cemetery and made my way through headstones until finding the right one, I started digging. This was the part I hated the most, digging a grave was no walk in the park- It broke your friggin back and took forever- Especially if it's just one girl doing the work. Not to mention that it was as hot as hell outside and the sun was beating down on me. Yeah doing this in daylight wasn't exactly bright, but this grave was positioned in a secluded area behind some trees, and I was at a good enough distance from the road so no one would see me.

After the bones were lit up and roasting, I took a few moments to catch my breath before grabbing my supplies and heading back to my car. Still no Impala in site, and I halfway wondered if the brothers managed to talk themselves out of being taken in.

Nah... They were fine. They didn't steal anything so there would be no reason to hold em... Yeah, they were good. So I threw my crap back in the trunk and jumped behind the wheel, leaving the town behind and making it to the next one.

I found a motel just as it was getting dark and hadn't laid down for ten minutes before there was a pounding on my door. Instincts always said to not let your guard down, so the first thing I did was grab my pistol and take a peak out the peephole. My brows rose when I saw two police officers standing there and I let out a quiet curse.

Figures...

I hid my gun in the dresser drawer and finally opened the door. "Can I help you officers?"

They glared at me before a tall one with a mustache asked. "Are you Kate Bosworth?"

"Uh..." I fumbled. "Well my name is Kate but my last name isn't Bosworth, why... What's this about, Sir?"

"We received a complaint that there was a young woman fitting your description eliciting sexual activity just outside the retirement home. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to come with us."

"What? Why? I wasn't eliciting sexual activity, and at a retirement home no less, this is crap!"

"Ma'am, if you'd just turn around and cooperate please." He grabbed me and swung me around, shoving cuffs on my wrists. "You're under arrest for suspicion of prostitution and indecent exposure..."

He then went on to read me my rights as I was dragged from my motel room. No, I wasn't surprised in the slightest to see Sam and Dean parked in the motel parking lot, and Dean was leaning against the hood with his arms crossed and grinning at me. He made the motion he was checking something off a list then waved at me as I was shoved into the cop car.

* * *

The next few hours were the most humiliating and degrading moments of my life, and thankfully, someone had the decency to call in and report that they were mistaken about the supposed hooker hitting on the old guys from the retirement home. I highly doubted it was Dean that called, and had to guess it was probably Sam. But once I was released I walked back to my motel and packed up my shit, heading for a place to grab a bite to eat. The sooner I could be out of this town the happier I would be.

After sliding into a booth in the back I flipped through my menu and let out a sigh when the boys suddenly sat in front of me.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I barked, not bothering to look at them.

"Listen," Sam said. "I think it's safe to say that we're pretty much even now. So how about we call this war off, huh?"

I slammed my menu down to the table. "You had me arrested for being a hooker."

"Uh," Sam cringed. "Yeah, that's all on Dean. Not me."

"Wow, thanks, Sammy. Dick move." Dean replied.

"Hey, it was your idea to make that false report." Sam shrugged. "Not mine."

"She called the cops on us first." Dean sighed. "Ok, look- Sorry it got kinda outa control back there. Really I didn't think you'd actually be taken in and held all night... My bad."

"I hate you." I snapped. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the face?"

He snickered. "Get in line, sweetheart- You're not the only one that wants to get a piece of this sweet ass."

Sams expression changed after that, from lighthearted and amused to complete guilt and misery. Sure I wanted to know why, but it wasn't my business- Besides, after this last meeting I didn't plan on ever seeing these guys again.

"Well, whatever." I shook it off. "Let's just call it a tie and end it here and now. You stay away from me, I'll stay away from you."

"Fair enough," Sam nodded. "But why don't you let us buy your breakfast. Just, ya know, to show that we're sorry."

Honestly I was too tired to argue with them by this point and just wanted to eat something and hit the road. So I didn't object when Sam thunked a twenty on the table, then they left me in peace. Guess that was it then. Can't say it wasn't an interesting experience, short, but interesting. I halfway wondered what it might have been like if this war continued on. What other sort of things Dean might have had up his sleeve. But, remembering my night in the slammer quickly made those thoughts vanish. Anything else he would come up with wouldn't have been pleasant.

They moved to their own table, this time at a far enough distance that I wouldn't have been able to hear what they might have been saying- And after I ate my breakfast, paid the tab, I gave a slight wave to Sam once he nodded goodbye at me, and I hopped in my car.

For a moment I let out a few deep sighs, as I could still see them sitting inside the diner. Normally whenever I came across another hunter out there I would at least make an effort to question them. To find out if maybe they'd seen my sister out there, or if they had any leads on some creature with yellow eyes. After all, this entire Hunting endeavor of my Dads started after he wanted revenge. But, he died a few years ago and left the job to my sister and I. And then of course Erin disappeared, and I had no idea why. Now I was alone. Nah, it wasn't the best time to be had, even though I knew I didn't play well with others, still I couldn't help but admit it sucked.

But I decided against going back inside and questioning the guys, because something told me they wouldn't have been very giving as far as info went. Dean especially hated my guts, so yeah- It was best to just take off and leave it at that.

After the town and diner was long in the distance I flicked on the radio and barely paid mind to whatever song was playing. I didn't know where to go now, what I should do next. Whatever trail I might have had on my sister went cold and died off a long time ago. It had been months since I found anything that even remotely smelled like her. And I was certain I'd left her practically 500 voice mails which he didn't reply to. I tried to track her phones GPS but she had it turned off, and after activating it and following it until Tulsa Oklahoma, I found it lying in a trash can at a city park. She ditched the phone, she completely ditched me, so at least I knew that she was alive and coherent. At least she wasn't out of her mind or hurt. No it didn't make me feel much better that she was out there doing god knows what on her own, but... I knew she was alive- And that was enough to keep me going.

My attention broke of the road when I noticed a truck coming fast up behind me from the rear view mirror. For a moment I didn't think much of it until they were literally on my ass. I sped up slightly and they did the same until I realized that they weren't just being road hogs, they were following me. I sped up a second time, they continued to keep coming. Whoever it was I couldn't see since their windshield was so darkly tinted- And when they started ramming me I was flung face first into my steering wheel. I started to black out after that, but was awake enough to feel my car careen off of the road and slam into a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure how long I had been stuck in my smashed car with my head bleeding down my face- But when I heard someone trying their best to pry the door open- My eyes groggily opened and latched onto a pair of hazel ones.

"Hey, hey," It was Sam. "Just hang on, Kate- An ambulance is coming, just hold on."

My eyes flitted closed when I heard Dean speaking next.

"Don't go to sleep," He said. "Stay awake, talk to me. You think I'm gonna let you off the hook so easy? You called the cops on us, right?"

"Hmm." I murmured back. "You egged my car."

He chuckled, and Sam finally pried the door open. "Yeah, guess I did do that, huh? Gotta say it was pretty awesome. But you gotta admit you had it comin."

"What?" I snickered through the pain. "For... For what?"

Dean leaned in the car and carefully pulled my face towards his as he examined me. "Where you hurting?"

"E-everywhere."

"Yeah figured," He sighed and nudged me awake when my eyes flitted closed. "Hey, nope- No sleeping, how many fingers am I holding up?"

I garbled something back as everything started to go dark- And in between the flashes of consciousness I felt myself being pulled from the wreckage and strapped to a gurney, then rushed over to an ambulance. Pretty soon I was out completely and seemed to sink into a dark abyss that didn't want to spit me out. It felt like an eternity that I was trapped there completely alone and smothered in blackness- Until a loud beeping started to pierce through the silence. It grew louder and louder until I couldn't stand it any longer and my eyes finally slid open.

Thankfully I wasn't dead, as my eyes fixed on the bright fluorescent lights above me. The incessant beeping was the heart monitor beside my bed.

"Mornin." A voice rang out from beside me.

I glanced over groggily to see Dean sitting on the recliner.

"What the..." I garbled. "You're still here?"

"We couldn't leave until we knew you were ok." Sam said from the opposite side of me. "You were pretty banged up."

I swallowed a few times over and tried to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple days," Dean answered. "Doc said you got a concussion, couple broken ribs and a fractured wrist. I'd say you got lucky, your car was... Well, it was pretty fucked up back there."

"Dammit," I rubbed my head with my good hand. "I loved that car."

"So..." Sam moved closer. "What happened? Did you just lose control, or fall asleep at the wheel?"

"No, some asshole in a truck came up and rammed the back of my car, ran me off the road. I have no idea why, or who it was."

I didn't take the incident as anything more than just some dick hole pricks that decided to do some sort of hit and run. It's not like I had anyone out there trying to kill me, I didn't know anyone- I hadn't made any enemies. This was just an unfortunate and extremely enraging mistake.

"Now that we're all buddy buddy here," Dean interrupted the silence. "Why don't we be straight with each other, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I sat up a little more and took a sip of water that Sam kindly handed to me.

"You, a hunter, all alone... Not to sound like a dick, but it can get kinda messy out there on your own." Dean shrugged. "Especially for a chick."

"Can't say you'd be wrong about that," I replied. "And honestly, I wasn't always on my own. In the past it was my Dad, sister and me. But, they're gone now."

"Gone?" Sam intensified his puppy dog face. "So... They died?"

"My Dad did, yeah... A few years back. My sister on the other hand, I have no idea what happened to her. She disappeared." I sighed and sat my water aside. "We're twins and you know you always hear that twins have these weird bonds... Pretty sure we got gypped on that one."

"Twins, huh?" Dean arched his brows. "Identical?"

I glowered at him. "Actually no, but for our dark hair we don't look anything alike. So get your mind outa the gutter you perv."

He sneered while Sammy gave him a perfect bitch face. "So, how'd you get started in this? Was your family all hunters?"

"Actually no, we're the first. It's kind of a long story so to make it short- Some freak killed my Mom when we were babies, Dad wanted revenge, and that's how it started."

"When you were babies?" Dean cast a look to Sam that I couldn't identify. "It, uh... Wasn't on your six month birthdays, was it?"

I was certain my face must have gone blank after that question. "Uh, yeah... How'd you know that?"

"Was your Mom killed in a nursery fire?" Sam asked now.

Ok I was freaking out now. "What the hell... How do you know that?"

Sam sighed. "Well, that's what happened to our Mom, and I guess I got some good news... The thing that killed them, he's dead now... We killed it."

"Are you serious?"

Dean nodded. "Trust me, we killed that s.o.b ourselves, so... We'd know."

"Well," For the moment I couldn't feel the pain anymore as I sat up completely. "What the hell was it? What did it want?"

"It was a demon." Sam answered. "And, uh... As far as what it wanted, well...That's a good question. We're still not one hundred percent sure. All we know is that there were dozens of kids born in 1983 that were chosen somehow, and... We each have some sort of ability."

"Ability?"

"Yeah," Dean stood. "One guy we came across could control peoples thoughts, another was telekinetic, and Sammy, well... He's got the psychic hoodoo vision crap."

Sam glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that, Dean. Anyways..." Now he looked to me. "Strange question, but... Do you have any..."

"What weirdo abilities?" I snickered. "No, not that I know of anyways."

"You sure about that?" Dean arched a brow at me.

I sat back against the pillows and let my eyes fall onto the window, staring momentarily at a bird swooping through the sky.

"Kate?" Sams puppy eyes intensified again, the perfect weapon. "If there's something... You can tell us."

I let out a deep sigh and shook my head. "I thought it was a fluke... I really didn't think much of it at the time, it's only happened twice."

Dean moved closer to the bed. "What happened?"

"First time it was when I was on a hunt. A piddly little shifter that wasn't much actually but- Something went wrong, I ended up getting bitch slapped around. I reached out to try and stop him and it was like a wall of lightning shot through the thing. I didn't think much of it because he had busted the hell outa some electrical boxes near by. Really, I just thought it was coincidence."

"But it happened again?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, a couple months back on another job. It was... It was really bad. I was trying to rescue some civilians from a vamp nest. It happened again only this time..." I paused and bit back a cringe. "The civilians got in the way... They didn't make it."

Both brothers fell silent for a moment before Dean cleared his throat. "What about your sister? You said she took off, how long ago was that?"

"About a year ago or so, why?"

Sam eyed his brother now with a blank expression. "Around the same time that all the kids abilities started showing up."

"What's her name?" Dean asked now.

"Erin." I looked back from man to man until I made myself dizzy.

"Wonder how they missed the show down in Cold oak." Dean went on. "Thought all the kids chosen were supposed to be there?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Maybe not. Maybe there was dozens more that we didn't know about."

"Um, guys?" I rose my hand. "Look I'm sure you feel like you don't owe me any explanations or anything- But... If you could give me something I'd appreciate it. Like exactly how this demon died, where and what happened? Considering I was dragged into this life because my Dad wanted revenge, well... It would be nice to know the details."

So they went on to tell their story, of how their Mother was killed the same way mine had been- How their Dad pretty much sounded like mine and wanted revenge. They were raised as hunters and took over the gig after their own Dad was killed. This demon, or whatever, they managed to take down after years and years of chasing after him. I knew they skimped on a lot of the details, but as long as I knew the freak that ruined my family was dead, I guess that's all that mattered for the moment. Right now the most important thing to me still was finding my sister.

"So, how're you feelin?" Dean asked after the entire incident was over and done with.

"I've been worse." I smiled. "It's not the first time I've been banged up. And... I guess I should thank you guys, ya know- For saving my ass, oh... And killing the demon. Gotta give you props for that."

They didn't respond to that and the room filled with another awkward silence before Sam cleared his throat.

"We had your car towed to a friend of ours. Didn't think you'd want anyone finding all your hunting gear in the trunk."

"Oh... Thanks." Hm, ok maybe these guys weren't complete dicks. "I take it the car's not salvageable?"

"Nope," Dean answered. "It's pretty much just a twisted pile of metal."

"So we can give you a ride to our friends if you need it. That way you could get your stuff and hit the road again." Sam finished.

When I chuckled slightly both boys gave me a lopsided stare.

"Sorry," I said. "But, my Dad always told me never to trust any other hunters, you know? So, it kinda trips me out a little that you two don't seem to be half bad."

"Yeah, we're both great big balls of sunshine." Dean smiled. "So how bout a last name now, huh?"

"You first." I retorted.

"Winchester." Sam said. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Kate Rivers... Wait a second." I held up a finger. "Winchester... You guys aren't the ones who opened the devils gate?" When they didn't answer my mouth formed a silent O. "Ah... I guess you were... Damn."

"It wasn't intentional," Sam sighed. "Really, we actually tried to keep it from happening."

"But crap got stirred up- Some asshole was workin for the yellow eyed demon, one thing led to another... It got opened." Dean flopped back in his chair again. "Before you showed up we were tryin our best to fix all that. Ya know, hunting down the demons and whatever else climbed outa hell."

I nodded, somewhat flabbergasted. It didn't take long for word to spread through the hunters that some idiots called Winchester opened up a devils gate in Wyoming and released a shit ton of crap into the world. Last I heard some of the creepy crawlies that ran through the gate were the actual Seven Deadly Sins.

"Anyway," Sam chuckled off the awkwardness. "You feel up to leaving? We were gonna take off and since we were gonna give you a ride to what's left of your car..."

"Yeah," I interrupted, pulling the blankets off my legs. "Just give me five minutes and we can get outa here."

They stepped into the hallway and I hobbled my way to the bathroom after yanking off all the wires and tubes. First glance at my reflection in the mirror and I cringed. My head was completely busted and bruised, and I looked paler than usual. Really, you never would have believed my sister and I were sisters, let alone twins. She had this whole greek goddess look going for her, with dark hair and eyes- And myself, while I had dark hair my eyes were what was always described as amber. Gold with flecks of copper here and there. Really unusual in my opinion, but yeah. She was shorter than me, five foot four and I was five foot six, pretty much complete opposites so it was hard to believe we were related. And of course there was the whole missing twin bond thing.

I searched around the bathroom until finding a toothbrush and toothpaste, did my thing and after trying to adjust my hair to cover over the mess on my forehead- Left the bathroom and tried to figure out what the hell I was gonna wear out of this place.

The hospital garbs would do I guess, they were just the typical plain white t-shirt and loose fitting gray linen pants, but I had no shoes. And it would be a little hard to go unnoticed walking out of a hospital with no shoes. I simply made do with a pair of slippers and pulled the door open finding Sam and Dean leaning against the opposite wall.

"So how do you suggest I get outa here without the staff noticing?" I asked. "It's pretty obvious by the looks of me that I'm a patient."

Sam replied to that by taking off his jacket and handing it to me. I slipped it on and followed them down the hall and to a set of back elevators that seemed to be less frequented.

Yeah I'll say it. This was weird. I barely knew these guys and already I was trusting them enough to take off with them? Well... They did save my life, so... I guess they couldn't be too bad. Besides, I had pretty much ran out of options seeing is that my car was demolished, I had no cash and all my belongings were in the trunk of my car. And there was always the thought that Sam and I were similar in a way- We both had something to do with the demon that killed our Moms, and we both had unnatural abilities. I wanted to try and learn a little more about that.

After we had left through a back exit and rounded the building where their impala was parked, I stopped before climbing in the backseat feeling my nerves get the better of me.

"So, uh-" I said. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"Sioux Falls South Dakota." Sam answered. "So about four hours from here."

I nodded and finally climbed in the car, hoping that I wasn't making a mistake by trusting these guys. Dad always said that hunters were shady characters, and wouldn't hesitate to plop you in front of a monster as a tasty scrap of bait while they kept their own asses safe. I'm not sure how he came up with that though- Seeing is that we didn't really have anything to do with hunters in the past. Sure, there were the times that Dad would take off and leave Erin and I alone in a motel or in an abandoned house. He'd be gone for days on some job and when he'd come back he would always say whatever monster he'd been hunting was taken out. Sometimes it was a little hard to believe that he could accomplish all of that all alone. He would have had to have had help at least sometimes. But the point is is that maybe not all hunters were dangerous, I mean if you think about it- They'd kinda have to not be. At least not to anything other than monsters. If someone devotes their entire lives to killing the supernatural world to protect normal humans that didn't know anything about it, then that said something.

But, whatever- I was letting my mind get carried away. Yeah these two might not have been bloodthirsty killers, but that didn't mean we'd suddenly be best friends either. I was still intending on going my own way as soon as I had my belongings and another vehicle.


	4. Chapter 4

My heart fell to my stomach and I actually let out a gasp at how horrible my poor car looked.

"Oh my god." I said, my arms dropping to my sides. "My poor baby... What... How did... How did I not die in there?"

"Good question." Sam replied. "Not sure how you didn't get crushed to death."

Me either, considering the hood of the car was practically in what was left of the trunk.

"I got all your stuff piled up in the garage," Bobby said, we had been introduced minutes before hand. He seemed like a nice enough guy. "Don't worry, I didn't go through it or nothin."

"Thanks," I breathed out, still in obvious mourning from my poor dead car. "I guess I should get everything sorted out and hit the road, huh?"

I headed to the piles of my belongings that Bobby stacked just inside the garage doorway, noticing that the majority of my weapons didn't suffer from the crash, but my laptop and other random items were crunched beyond belief. My clothes, which had been stuffed in a duffel, was soaked in what looked like oil and reeked of gasoline. God... This sucked ass, what the hell was I supposed to do with pretty much no gear?

But at least I was alive, right? It could have ended up much worse. Besides, I could always acquire new clothes, and a new laptop.

"Hey," Sam said from the garage doorway. "Listen, uh... Dean and me wanted to talk to you about something."

I tore my eyes from my gasoline soaked duffel. "Ok, what's up?"

Dean joined him in the doorway now, and they exchanged a glance before Dean spoke up.

"We think it might be a good idea if you stick around, ya know? Maybe instead of goin your own way, you tag along with us?"

I was certain my face fell completely blank. "Um, why would I do that?"

Sam gave a comforting smile. "Well, the thing is- Is that every other person we've come across that had something to do with the yellow eyed demon, died... Everyone but you... We still aren't sure what he wants from us exactly, the only thing we know is that he said he has plans for children like us. And, something to do with a demon army. We don't think it would be safe for you to go off on your own."

"And," Dean went on. "Considering you got these lightning powers or whatever, it might not be a good idea for you to run off... You never know what might happen..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Not to freak you out or nothin, but... Some of the kids that have all these weird abilities turned dark side."

I dropped a handful of clothes to the ground. "And you think that I would do that too?"

"We don't know-" Sam replied. At least he was honest. "But to be frank, we don't really wanna take that risk. Which is why we think it would be a good idea if you tagged along with us. We can kinda watch each others backs, right?"

They fell silent as they awaited a response, and for a moment I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut.

"Just say," I finally spoke. "That I didn't wanna go along with that... What would you do?"

Dean arched his brows. "Well, I guess we're kinda hoping it won't come to that... Get it?"

"Mhm." I shook my head. "So basically I don't really have much of a choice. Either I go with you willingly, or you tie me up and toss me in the trunk."

"More or less." Dean sneered.

I threw up my arms. "Ok well, I guess I don't have a choice. But lemme just say this- If you want me to not become a huge pain in your ass, then before we take off we're going to be completely honest with each other. Or else, I won't trust you, and I'll make your life a living hell. So, is there anything I should know about you two?" They fell silent for the millionth time. "Anything at all?"

Judging by the expressions on their faces something told me there was probably a multitude of secrets they were carrying. But, also, judging by the way Sam looked completely broken down and defeated they were both thinking of just one at that moment.

"Yeah," Sam finally nodded. "There probably are some things you should know."

"Sammy..." Dean shook his head.

"Hey, this was your idea, Dean. You wanted her to tag along- And if she's going to then eventually she'll have to know about this."

"Ok," Dean motioned over his shoulder. "Might as well have this talk over a beer, right?"

* * *

I could only sit there with my eyes widened and my hands clenching my beer bottle. What Sam and Dean had just told me was... It was awful. Horrible, and I couldn't imagine having to go through that.

Sam had died during the altercation at Cold Oak, and Dean actually sold his soul to bring him back. Now... He had a little less than a year to somehow figure a way out of it or he was gonna die. Ok, now I felt like the biggest bitch in the world for giving these guys such a hard time.

"So," Dean tried to shirk the entire conversation off. "Now you know."

I watched Dean take a long pull of his beer before thumping the bottle back down on the table.

"Have..." I couldn't seem to form words. "Have you found anything at all that might get you outa this?"

"No, not yet." Sam sighed. "But, Bobby and me have been looking pretty much nonstop. We'll find something, there's gotta be a way out somehow."

Dean rolled his eyes slightly, trying to play like he wasn't worried about it. But I could see past the snark in his eyes. He was terrified, and I sure as hell couldn't blame him. Anyone in their right mind would be.

"Well, I don't really know much about this kind of thing." I said. "But, yeah... You can count me in on helping you guys out."

"Why?" Dean suddenly snorted. "Why would you give a crap?"

"You saved my ass, so I guess I gotta repay the favor... I'd be kind of an asshole if I didn't, right?"

So... This is how it all started. And little did I know I was in for the ride of my life.

* * *

_One month later_

I stared at the pop machine in front of me, with my brows furrowed. It really shouldn't have been this difficult to decide on a frickin beverage, but it was. Finally, I settled with a Coke, and grabbed the can from the slot- Making my way back for the boys motel room. So far it had been interesting with the Winchester brothers, and if I had to be honest- Slightly annoying as well. Dean was like a giant child, and didn't miss a moment to pick on me somehow. Not to mention that apparently, he just loved playing pranks on people. I thought I had lucked out over the last week, thinking maybe he was giving it a rest, but as soon as I opened the motel room door and stepped inside a bucket of water suddenly fell and drenched me clear through.

For a moment I only stood there, sopping wet and seething before I heard Dean snickering from his bed.

"Whoops." He sneered. "Better watch out, Kate. I've got like ten on you now."

I slammed the door, trying to resist the urge of soaring my unopened coke can at his head.

"I swear to god... One of these days, Dean... You're going to regret this shit." I snapped back.

"I'm so scared... Please. You can't do jack and you know it."

Sam only shook his head from the table. Thankfully he had been kind enough to spare me these ridiculous pranks.

"So are you guys done being idiots so I can tell you what I found? Or, are you gonna start throwing knives at each other?" He asked.

"I guess we're done now." Dean flung his legs over the side of the bed. "Whatcha got?"

I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried my hair, sitting at the other side of the table.

"From what I can tell so far, there's this local ghost story in Toledo Ohio. Some old motel that's been open since the late 1800's. Sounded innocent enough at first, until I started looking into things and noticed that there's been at least three deaths a year in the place since it opened. Weird thing is, is that all of the deaths have been ruled suicides, but... Sounds fishy to me, right?"

"Yep," Dean answered, pulling himself off the bed. "So when was the last death on the property?"

"A week ago," Sam clicked around on the laptop. "A housekeeper slit her own throat."

"And they actually ruled that a suicide? Funny, you don't really hear of people slitting their own throats that often." I commented.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, are we gonna check it out?" Sam closed his computer now, and sat back with a sigh.

"Go pack your shit, Kate." Dean said, smacking my shoulder. "We're gonna be on the road in five."

Guess that answered Sams question, huh? So I left their room and entered mine which was attached. I never unpacked anything but the clothes I planned on wearing that day, so it didn't take me but two seconds to have everything ready, after I changed out of my sopping wet clothes of course. I was out standing by the Impala before the boys, which of course I received a glare from Dean in return. Everyone was like a frickin competition to him. Who ganked the most monsters, who saved the most people, who tied their shoes first... Everything.

We started on the three hour drive towards Toledo, and I made myself comfortable in the backseat- Taking the quiet time to mess around on my phone. I would check my email and messages pretty much fifty times a day hoping Erin would eventually respond to me, but just as it had been since she disappeared- There was nothing.

Really, I don't know what it was that forced her to run off. Maybe something happened, maybe she had some kind of problem and instead of talking to me about it she decided that running was easier. That was what scared me the most, was simply not knowing. My sister and I weren't best friends, don't get me wrong, but she was my sister regardless. And I always felt like it was my job to watch out for her, even if she gave me trouble ever since we were kids.

I let out a sigh and shoved my phone back in my pocket. Sam had offered to start searching for Erin, but considering everything with his brother I wouldn't let him. They had bigger concerns right now, such as finding a way to get Dean out of his demon deal.

Which, for the record, we hadn't done just yet. No matter how many books Sam read, or what ever information he dug into- There hadn't been any clues as of yet that could help a person out that was destined to go to hell.

My eyes flitted over to Dean in the drivers seat as he bobbed his head along to some random oldie on the radio. I couldn't help but wonder what went through his mind everyday, what he might have been going through. He was definitely putting on a brave face for his brother, playing off everything as a joke. But you could see in his eyes that he was dreading every day that came and passed. He would try his best to make jokes, or pull his little pranks every other day... But it didn't matter. Sam and I both could see past all of that.

Jeez, I had only been with these guys a month and already I felt like I knew them like the back of my hand.

When we pulled into the long drive of the old hotel, I leaned forward in the seat and stared at the stereotypical creepy house. It was enormous, and was probably considered pretty damn nice back in the day. I guessed there was at least one hundred rooms in the building, and past it was the remnants of a garden, clad with stone walking paths and a cracked old fountain that had long sense dried up.

Dean parked the car out front and we started up the stone steps. I couldn't help but be reminded of the scary ass hotel on The Shining- It was just that huge and creepy.

Sam opened the door and stepped inside first, I followed while Dean pulled up the rear.

Wood panel galore was the first thing I noticed about the place, followed by the scent of mold and dust.

There was an elderly woman sitting on a rocking chair behind the front desk, reading through the bible. Once she spotted us she pulled herself to her feet and hobbled closer.

"Checking in?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are." Sam smiled. "Two rooms please. One with two queens if it's possible."

I dazed out as they booked our rooms, taking a few steps away from the desk and gazing at the myriad of black and white photos hanging on the walls. They reached from floor to ceiling pretty much, and past that was an open staircase that led to a balcony and eventually the halls.

It took a lot to freak me out, but there was something about this place that was giving me the heebie jeebies. When someone tapped me on the shoulder I nearly peed my pants.

"Here's your key." Sam said, jingling it in front of my face.

"Thanks."

I started up the stairs first after Sam and Dean announced they wanted to take a quick look around.

This hotel was as creepy as anything I'd ever seen. The entire atmosphere and ambiance about the place was unsettling. I stood at the end of the long hallway that was barely lit by dark metal sconces hanging on the walls- Which itself was covered in faded victorian wallpaper. The long running carpet beneath my feet didn't stifle at all the creaking of the floorboards. Past the creepy vibes and shrill chill, the smell of burning candles wafted through the air. What I would identify as spruce, or some other form of generic scent.

I stared at the skeleton key in my hand, with the tarnished metal tag and the room number 2b engraved into it. Normally I had no issues with sleeping alone, but this place was making me rethink that.

"What's your room number?" Dean suddenly said behind me, and I practically peed my pants. Naturally he started chuckling when he noticed me jump. "Whatsa matter? Nervous or somethin?"

"Shut up." I huffed. "Room's 2b, where are you and Sam?"

"Just down from yours I guess." He answered, holding up his own key and jingling it in the air. "This place has one other tenant, wonder why they stuck us a couple doors down from you?"

"I don't know. Just add that to the list of creepy things to go along with this place."

"Ah, comon sweetheart- Don't tell me you're scared." He sneered.

"Shut up." I repeated.

I started down the hall until finding my room, and shoved the key in the lock. Dean lingered behind me, I guess so he could check it out. When I pushed the door open I wasn't at all happy to find that my room was just as creepy as the hallway.

There was a white metal bed that looked about ready to fall apart, dusty lace curtains with an equally dusty woven rug, and a dresser pushed against the far end wall. The bathroom was small with a pedestal sink, a claw foot tub, and dirty white floor tiles.

"Nice digs." Dean said sarcastically. "But I bet our room ain't much better."

After he examined everything from top to bottom he got my attention by banging his knuckle on the door.

"We're gonna get settled in and then check some things out... You comin?"

I lied my bag on the bed, then turned to face him. "Yeah, just come get me."

He better come and get me! I didn't want to stay alone in this room any longer than I absolutely had to.

He nodded and closed the door, leaving me in silence. The first thing I did was pull a can of salt from my bag and salt around the windows. I'd have to wait until I was ready for bed to actually salt around the doors and walls. Yeah I was going to the extreme with this one. I didn't get funny feelings often, but when I did I always took heed of them- Because something bad always followed suit.


End file.
